Fairytale
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: Summary- Rapunzel is a little unsure about coming to the castle and Eugene is there to help her out of a tough spot. Set shortly after the movie. One shot.


**So I wanted to write a tangled story and for some reason I can really only write one shots. So after a while, I came up with this. Okay, so… PLEASE keep reading and try avoiding hitting me with a frying pan if you don't like this, which you probably won't…. because I'm not very good at writing… anyways!**

**Summary- Rapunzel is a little unsure about coming to the castle and Eugene is there to help her out of a tough spot. Set shortly after the movie. One shot. **

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own tangled, and yes, I would like to. **

**Me:*glares at Disney* ever heard of the word 'share'?**

**Disney: we will not be 'sharing' tangled. **

**Me: why? **

**Disney: we have this feeling your definition of 'share' means 'give'**

**Me: so?**

**Disney: security!**

**Again, I don't own Tangled. Disney does, but they are doing a good job keeping it from nut jobs who are obsessed with Tangled. I am included…. O_O**

**Also, just to let ya know, the title has nothing to do with the story. I'm horrible at titles… so yeah, read… please.**

* * *

><p>As much as Rapunzel tried to hide it, she couldn't. She knew that, too, but she still tried to hide things even after the countless times Eugene told her she was a terrible liar. She hoped no one would notice, but of course, the one person who she really didn't want to notice, did. She had a way with bittersweet luck.<p>

Eugene knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what exactly. Her smiles seemed suspiciously fake along with her normally cheery and bouncy self. She never _tried_ to be amazing. She never _tried_ to be cheery, bouncy or anything else. She just _was_. He never really knew when to confront her about it or whatever. He knew he had to do it sometime, because if he didn't, she'd keep going on with this fake Rapunzel, and he did not like fake Rapunzel.

It was actually an accident when he stumbled across her. He was just walking around the castle, actually. Why? Well, she was supposed to be in lessons, so he really had nothing better to do, but she was standing before him. The only thing that was different about her was that for a split second just before she saw him, she didn't have that fake smile and personality.

"Eugene!" she said.

"Hey, Blondie. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" he said.

"Yeah… so I was on my way there, and I'm gonna go now, so see ya later!" she said, turning around. Before she could get any farther away he grabbed her arm and she turned back towards him.

"Alright, Blondie, what's going on?" he asked.

"What?" He sighed. He should have known she wouldn't give him a straight answer, even since he hadn't even noticed what he had been saying half the time. He couldn't turn back now.

"You've been different."

"Different?"

"You've been fake."

"What do you mean?" she bit her lip. Was this really happening? She knew he'd find out soon, of all people, but she really dreaded this moment.

"You've been fake." he repeated. She looked at the floor.

"What's going on? You're not… you. You're a fake version of you." She sighed. She knew she had to tell him sometime. Then, she said something in a voice barely audible.

"Did I even do the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I have even come here? Everyone seems… afraid… of… me. What's wrong with me?" she said, looking up at him, her big emerald green eyes glistening with tears. He had to fix this. He couldn't have her thinking something was wrong with her. Eugene took her in his arms.

"Why would you think something is wrong with you, Rapunzel?"

"Why wouldn't something be wrong with me? I'm naïve, I've been in a tower for 18 years, I have no idea about almost anything about the world, and I'm not a normal princess." she sniffed.

"You need to get used to being a princess. You're never going to be a normal princess, Blondie. You're going to be the best princess you can be, and that's all that really matters in the end of it all because you are an amazing, extraordinary girl." he said, running his hand through her short, brunette hair. She looked up at him.

"Really?" He nodded. She smiled. It wasn't even one of those fake smiles she had been giving. It was real, and he'd been waiting for the real Rapunzel to come back. He lightly kissed her.

"And I love you, Blondie." he said.

"I love you too, Eugene." she said.

"But you really shouldn't call me Blondie. I'm not blonde anymore."

"Would you rather I call you Brunette or Brownie, instead?"

"Eugene!"

"I didn't think so. Besides, I like Blondie better anyway." he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled again. That's what made it all worthwhile. Her smile, her happiness… oh forget it, just her. Her and her alone would he do anything for. He was sure of that. And every word he had said to her was true. And he was sure it was the same with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it sucks. Please review and tell me what you think of my first Tangled fan fiction. It would be awesome to get a review. And a nice one, too, please. Please? I'm begging you! We all love reviews, don't we? Yes, yes, we do, so please, please, PLEASE review? <strong>

**If you stayed with me from beginning (and I mean the first word written, people!) to end, YAY FOR YOU! *throws confetti and balloons then sets out cookies* eat a cookie and enjoy the confetti and balloons! You're so awesome for reading all of this! I am impressed. Yay you! Anyways, again, reviews? Tell me how I did? And *raises frying pan* I'm new, please cut me some slack *sets down frying pan* now thanks again for the people who read beginning to end, the first word, to the last word you should be reading pretty soon! So by all means, hit the review button and review! Seriously. No, what are you doing? don't hit X, hit the review button! Please? Pretty please? *sigh* anyways, hope you liked this, it's short, I know but I'm still trying to come up with ideas. I need to start writing them down so I don't forget them. Okay. I'm ranting. Bye now!**

**~fryingpanninja107 **

**O**

**3**

**O**


End file.
